


And When It's Time

by larryftnoctrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cooking, Doctor Louis, Fashion Designer Harry, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry is a skeptic, Harry punches a wall, Harry wears makeup, Harry/OMC - Freeform, Larry Soul Mate Exchange, Larry Soulmate Fic Exchange 2020, Louis is a romantic, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, very rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryftnoctrl/pseuds/larryftnoctrl
Summary: Louis wants a soulmate, Harry loves his free will. They don't exactly go hand in hand.Prompt: AU where you have a countdown on your wrist for when you're going to meet your soulmate and if you miss it the time will reset. Louis/Harry keep having awful luck and always are missing their time until one day they don't. Maybe the other one is scared/has anxiety about meeting their soulmate? Maybe one time they're in a relationship so they intentionally miss their time? Who knows! But they finally meet :D
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127
Collections: Larry Soulmate Fic Exchange 2020





	And When It's Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadaVeniren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/gifts).



> Hi Sada,
> 
> I was so so excited when I was assigned to you and I wanted this to be so much better than the super late mess this is because you're literally one of my favourite authors. I hope you like it anyway. The past few months have been really hectic and I did my best. Thank you for the prompts. I enjoyed them all. I've always wanted to write a soulmate au and timers wouldn't have been my choice so thank you for giving me something new to try out

The whole concept was bullshit. A complete hoax. Not in the “the government wants to control you” kind of way but in the “what the fuck does that even mean, that makes absolutely no sense.”

Soulmates. That was the topic of discussion. Or well, that was the train of thought. Why was this train of thought happening? Well because on the way to his goddamn date, his timer had started to tick down to the final minutes. The stupid fucking timer that everyone had on their wrist. A timer counting down the literal seconds till you meet ‘the one’.

The concept of ‘the one’ was very stupid if you asked Harry. He firmly believed that there was no one person you could possibly be destined for. He was a romantic, sure. Just as much as the next person. He just didn’t like this concept of being ‘made for someone’, kind of like he didn’t have a choice in the matter, like he was incomplete without his soulmate.

Harry was his own person. He just preferred to love on his own terms. In fact he was on his way to a date with his boyfriend of over a year. Usually when his timer would be within a few hours of ticking down, he’d stay home till it reset. Once he’d been lucky enough for it to reset to two years but ever since that episode, it was always 2 weeks or less.

Harry didn’t enjoy always looking over his shoulder, worrying about meeting his soulmate when he didn’t care for it. It was partly on principle, all about free will and being his own person but it was also very strongly about his boyfriend Alec. Him and Alec, they had a nice easy-going relationship. They were both extremely passionate and into each other and shared similar skepticism towards the concept of soulmates.

Harry would be lying though, if he said he wasn’t curious. He had friends who had woken up with 8 year long timers on their 16th birthday and decided that there was no way they were willing to wait that long. None of them had anything bad to say about dating someone other than their mate but all of them said that never had they loved like they do now that they are with their soulmates.

Harry personally had some very painful breakups because his partners found their soulmates and it was all, “I love you, Harry, I really do, but something just doesn’t feel right. Somewhere I feel like I’m being unfaithful.”

Then there were those who had covered up their timers with tattoos, not wanting to bear the burden of the knowledge, not wanting to spend their 20s waiting for an undefined nobody. Harry respected that, had honestly considered it himself a fair few times but every time he went to schedule an appointment he thought of the person on the other end. If they ever did cross paths, they deserved to know the truth and it wasn’t for Harry to take that away from them.

Harry sighed, clearing his head and walking into the restaurant where he was meeting Alec. He was sitting at a cosy corner table going through his phone playing with his lip. Harry smirked to himself. “Cute,”he murmured, going over. “Well hello to you too, Mister, not very polite having your phone out at a date hm?” Harry reprimanded playfully.

Alec startled a little looking up. “H, hi! Work run late?’” he asked, kissing him softly.

Harry laughed. “You don’t have to pretend, you know, you can just ask why I’m late. It was my damn timer.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Again? Damn, that’s what, the 3rd time this month?” he asked.

“Uh huh, 4th if you count next week,” he said, showing him the timer which had frustratingly reset to 3 days 17 hours 43 minutes and 18 seconds.

Alec laughed. “Do you think they live close-by? They have to, right?”

Harry sighed, “let’s just not get into it yeah? Tonight’s about us, not a mysterious nobody,” Harry shrugged and just like that they moved onto the next topic.

* * *

“Again? Seriously Lou, you have some shit luck,” Liam scoffed, turning off the stove as Louis finished recounting his experience that day. The phone was on speaker as he puttered around making dinner

“No, what I have is an idiot of a soulmate who is purposefully avoiding me,” he sighed, putting his phone on the counter and getting a water bottle from the fridge, chugging half of it.

“Do you think they’ve like, tattooed over it or something?” Liam asked.

“Oh great, kick a man while he’s down, ‘fanks Liam, truly,” he scoffed, refilling the bottle and putting it back in the fridge.

“I’m just wondering. You must’ve missed him like 7 times in the last 4 years.” He said gently

Louis laughed. “8 actually,” he shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face in despair. “God, this sucks. They have to be systematically avoiding me, right? There’s no fucking way I’m that unlucky.” He said quietly. “I mean, I guess that’s worse though. If they’re avoiding me then that means they don’t want to be with me.” He ran his hands through his hair, sighing tiredly. “Sorry. I’m just going to go to bed, Liam. G’night mate, say hi to Zayn for me.” 

“Yeah mate, get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” he murmured, hanging up.

* * *

Harry thought things were going very well with Alec. Alec called to say he was coming over and Harry was super excited. He sounded nervous and Harry was almost sure that he was going to ask him to move in. He spent a lot of time in the kitchen, preparing a fancy meal for him along with a fancy dessert, almost burning himself on the boiling caramel. He dressed up in a burgundy silk blouse tucked into black trousers, with the top four buttons open. He put on some makeup with his favorite pink lipstick. It was a very gentle pink that only enhanced the natural pinkness in his lips. Alec always loved it. He rushed to the door when the bell rang. He opened his door and smiled brightly.

“Hi babe, I missed you,” he said, hugging him. Alec wrapped his right arm around him and squeezed just a little. Harry pulled away, “babe, no proper hug?” he asked with a soft pout.

“I need to talk to you, H,” he murmured, not meeting his eyes, walking inside.

Harry followed him inside. “Is everything okay, Al? You sound… not you.”

Alec sat at the couch and patted the spot next to him. “Depends on your definition of okay.” He said, heaving a sigh.

Harry sat down next to him. “You’re scaring me, Alec.” 

“So I- you know I don’t believe in soulmates,” Alec started and Harry felt his heart shatter. He knew where this was going. “Today someone came in at work. Apparently their timer ticked down the second they said hi to me,” he said softly. “Obviously, I didn’t believe them at all. And why the fuck would that be my problem? There’s a reason why I tattooed over my timer.”

Harry nervously chewed on his lip, pulling away the dead skin. Nervous tic. “Please get to the point Alec.”

“They asked me to please just have lunch with them. And we really clicked Harry. It was crazy. I’ve never clicked like this with anyone. We’ve been texting for a few days and it just, fuck, I don’t know how to say this…”

Harry laughed sadly. “They just feel better than I do? You feel like they’re made for you?” he shook his head. “Yeah, I get it. Please leave, Alec.” he said politely.

“Harry- I lo-” Alec rushed.

“Stop trying to make me feel better about it, Alec. You know this has happened to me before. I know what you’re going to say. Don’t bother. I get it. Please leave. I want to be alone.” Harry got up and walked to the kitchen, letting Alec know the conversation was over.

* * *

Louis was so busy the last three days, not even having the time to think about his upcoming timer. He was a family physician and with the pandemic he had a lot more people coming in. He was working over time and felt extra exhausted seeing all these poor sick children and stressed parents. He was just about to clock out when he got called for another patient. Louis checked his watch. “I don’t have any appointments. Is it a walk-in?” he asked the nurse, putting his face shield back on. He preferred them to masks, felt like he could connect with the patients better.

“Yes Doctor, unfortunately, Dr Lane, the consultant for today has already left, do you mind?” he asked.

“Is it urgent? What’s the issue?” He asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

“Injured hand, 26 year old male.”

Louis sighed. “Fine, send him in.”

The man knocked and entered. “Hello, sorry for holding you up,” the man said apologetically.

“It’s fine, please take a seat. I’m Doctor Louis Tomlinson, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

He sat down carefully, cradling his right hand, his face in a grimace. “Hello, I’m Harry, Harry Styles. I-uh- I think I hurt my hand pretty badly.”

Louis bit his lip, carefully examining his hand. “What did you do, Harry Styles?” he asked.

“I punched a wall.” He muttered in embarrassment.

Louis looked up at him, “You what?” he asked

“I punched a wall. I was angry and I punched a wall.” There was a hint of tears in his eyes. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

Louis handed him a painkiller and a glass of water. “We need to do an X-Ray.” Louis said. “Please come with me.”

Harry swallowed down the painkiller eagerly. “Thank you.” He followed him to the X-Ray room where an attendant helped him flatten out his hand, making him cry out in pain.

Once Louis had seen the X-Ray, Harry was led back to Louis’ room. “Harry Styles, you have two broken fingers. I’m going to put them in a splint and you are absolutely not allowed to do anything that requires you to bend your fingers.” He said, unpacking a splint. “Did you drive here?”

“Taxi,” he murmured quietly. “I have a job requiring fine motor skills.”

Louis gave him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, mate, you’ll need to take time off.” He carefully stabilised his fingers into the splint.

“Fuck me,” he mumbled quietly.

Louis smiled softly. “Please come see me in one week so we can make sure you’re healing okay. I’m also going to write you a prescription for some painkillers. Take them twice a day, once in the morning and once before bed.”

Harry nodded. “Yes. Thank you Dr Tomlinson,” he murmured.

“Also, Mr Styles, might I suggest investing in a punching bag? Wall punching is not the best outlet of frustrations.” Louis offered a teasing smile.

Harry laughed. “Are you allowed to be cheeky with your patients, Dr Tomlinson?” he asked with a bit of a smirk, crossing his feet at the ankles, feeling much more calm now that his hand was treated and the painkillers had kicked in.

Louis laughed. “I mean, most of my patients are parents with 4 year olds, it’s hard not to take the opportunity when one arises,” he shrugged. “Besides I was just about to leave, so I think I’m allowed to make fun of the 26 year old who punched the wall in a fit of rage,” his tone was still gentle and bordering on flirty.

Harry blushed. “I’m sorry for holding you till so late. I - I’m not a very angry person. Just hasn’t been a good day,” he said softly, a weak smile playing at his lips. Louis frowned a little. As a doctor, his patient’s well being was his concern, so he didn’t feel too invasive asking what happened. “Oh, um, it’s nothing- just, my boyfriend broke up with me. He found his soulmate.” He said, bitterness evident in his voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I mean, this probably isn’t my place, but if you guys weren’t soulmates it was probably inevitable,” he offered sympathetically.

Harry sighed tiredly. “Well, I thought we both shared the same point of view on soulmates. Guess the pull was too strong.”

“Oh.” Louis wasn’t sure how to respond. He hadn’t _met_ anyone who was against the idea of soulmates and he didn’t really know how to empathize with Harry when his own soulmate was a piece of shit. “Well, I’m sure there’s plenty of like-minded people around.” He said, hoping his frustration and bitterness wasn’t slipping into his tone.

Harry smiled. “Uh-huh? Are you one of those like-minded people?”

“Are you propositioning your Doctor, Mr Styles?” Louis teased.

Harry laughed. “No, I’m just trying to figure out what your thoughts are. What does research say about soulmates, Mister Doctor Man?” he asked and mentally groaned. _Mister Doctor Man, really?_

Louis laughed. “I don’t know what the science says. I mean. I’m all for it, personally. From what I’ve seen in my experience, haven’t met an unhappy pair of soulmates.”

Harry hopped off the bed he was sitting on. “Thank you, Doctor Tomlinson. I’m sorry I kept you so long, thank you for the talk as well. I’ll see you in one week?”

Louis nodded. “No problem at all. Stay safe, Mr Styles.” He said. “The receptionist will help you out with the insurance stuff.”

* * *

Louis got back home after grabbing some food. He hopped into the shower and started scrubbing when his eyes fell to his wrist. “Fuck.” he said quietly. His timer was at zero. Zero? Louis had never seen that. The few times it had ticked down it would flash with blanks before resetting. This meant he met his soulmate. And missed them. His blood ran cold despite the steaming water raining down on his back. He tried to think back on his day, going through his patients, the server at the deli, the place where he got dinner. He finished showering on auto-pilot and got into bed. Just as he was falling asleep it hit him.

 _Could it be cynic Harry with the broken fingers?_ It made sense. If he was in a relationship and didn’t believe in soulmates, it would make sense for him to be avoiding Louis. Well, if it was Harry, he wouldn’t come in after one week. He wouldn’t want to meet him again. Unless… unless he had a tattoo covering up his timer? He thought back to their conversation and how familiar it felt. How easy Louis found it to tease him like that. Yeah, maybe it was Harry.

* * *

“Niall, will you come over?” Harry sighed into the phone.

“Harry, I’m at work.” Niall rolled his eyes. “You, okay?”

Harry bit his lip. “So, I think I met my soulmate last night.” he said quietly.

“You _what?_ You were determined not to.” Niall sounded confused.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I know. It’s a bit of a long story. That’s why I asked you to come over.” He rubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t know what to do.”

Niall took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll be there for my lunch. Will you at least cook for me?” he asked.

Harry laughed, spreading his legs out on the couch and looked over at the pots from last night he still had to clean. “Oh, you’re in luck babe. See you soon.”

* * *

“Harry, I mean, this is kind of a reach at best.” Niall said, spooning into the salted caramel cheesecake that Harry made last night. “I mean, there’s a, what, 12 hour window, in which you met two different cab drivers, a doctor, a nurse, a receptionist, probably a fair few janitors. To assume it was your doctor… I mean, are you sure it’s not just wishful thinking?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
Harry laughed. “Niall, you know I don’t want a soulmate, why would I wish for it to be Louis?” he laughed. Niall was kind of right, though. He didn’t really have a logical reason for assuming it was Louis.

“So is Louis attractive then?” Niall pushed.

Harry blushed deeply. “Uh, I mean, he’s not unattractive?” he murmured, embarrassed.

Niall laughed. “Look, you don’t give a fuck about soulmates. Ask him on a date. You said he doesn’t have a soulmate-”

“I said, he didn’t _say_ he had one. He didn’t share too much personal information.”

Niall waved him off dismissively. “So, he’s hot. _Worst_ case scenario, you ask him on a date and he says he’s not interested. You still don’t know who your soulmate is, problem solved. You never have to worry again. Best case scenario, he is your soulmate and you really like him.” Niall shrugged.

Harry laughed. “Nuh-uh. You’re missing two very important scenarios, here. One, he agrees to meet with me, we are soulmates and I don’t like him. He’d be heartbroken, he’s ‘all for soulmates, personally’” he said with air quotes. “And two, he agrees to meet with me, I really like him, but we’re not soulmates and he tells me he’s not interested.”

Niall smiled warmly. “Harry, you have to go to him for the splint and stuff. You’re not going to go to him again, might as well ask him.” Niall shrugged.

Harry took a deep breath. “Yeah? You think I should ask him? Just, oh hey, check out my finger, want to go get coffee?” he asked with a laugh.

Niall shook his head. “Shut the fuck up, you’re so annoying,” he slapped his arm. “Just ask him out, you’ll be fine.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, gasping suddenly. “Oh my god, what if his timer still hasn’t run out, fuck that would be so embarrassing?” He hid his face in his hands, “Ow,” he winced, the splint hitting him harshly.

“Oh my god, you’re such a loser,” Niall laughs, going for seconds on the cheesecake. “Your cheesecake is fantastic though, your boyfriend is making such a big mistake.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, totally. I want someone to stay with me because they’re in love with my _cooking._ ” He shook his head. “You know, I might actually ask him. What’s the worst that could happen? Can’t be worse than my boyfriend of over a year dumping me for a concept he was vehemently against.”

Niall smiled sympathetically, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry, love. It must feel so fucking bad,” he rubbed his arm.

Harry bit his lip, “You know, I am sad, obviously? But, like, I don’t feel as destroyed as I would expect? Like, we were supposed to be in love. But, like, I don’t feel heartbroken.” he admitted quietly.

“Well, you’re going to judge me for this, but it’s because of the soulmate thing. You just don’t get attached the same. There’s a reason why you’ve managed to go from relationship to relationship and don’t feel completely destroyed.” Niall shrugged.

Harry looked offended, “Are you-” he shakes his head in confusion, “that feels like an insult.” He said. “I don’t need you pushing this same bullshit on me. I’m perfectly capable of forming meaningful relationships without the ‘made for each other’ bullshit.”

Niall rushed to clarify. “Harry, you know that’s not what I’m saying. You know I completely support you-”

“No, Niall, that does not sound very supportive to me. It sounds like you’re saying my relationships weren’t real because they weren’t my ‘soulmates’.” Harry scoffed.

“Harry, I’m just trying to figure out why you don’t feel destroyed. Maybe you just take life in its stride! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you. I’m sorry.” he squeezed his arm gently.

“Thank you Niall, I’m sure you mean well.” He said quietly. “I think I’m gonna ask Louis. Like you said, rejection is the worst outcome.” he shrugged.

* * *

Louis looked at his scheduled appointments for the day and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Harry’s name. So he was coming in. Did he have a tattoo over his timer? Did his just not tick down? Does he just not care? Like, Louis couldn’t exactly ask about it casually. _Oh hey, I think you’re my soulmate, did your timer tick down by any chance?_ Yeah, no Louis.

By the time Harry’s appointment time came along, Louis had worked himself up into a proper frenzy. “Your 3 o’ clock is here Dr Tomlinson.” The nurse said.

“Send him in, thank you.” he said, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“Hello Dr Tomlinson. Are you doing well?” Harry asked with a warm smile.

“Hello Mr Styles. I’m quite okay, thank you. How are your fingers?” He asked softly.

“Oh, you remember me? Hmm, I’m flattered, Doctor.” Harry smiled cheekily, sitting on the bed so Louis could look at his fingers.

Louis laughed. “I do know my appointments for the day, Mr Styles. Also, it is a bit hard to forget the 26 year old who broke his fingers in a fit of rage.”

“Not a fit of rage.” He reminded. “Also, please, just Harry is fine. I’m only 26.”

“Alright Harry, let’s look at your fingers. How is the pain?” he asked.

“The first few days were not fun. But the rest was fine. Doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” He said as Louis gently undid the splint.

“Were you careful to not bend your fingers?” he asked. “Make a fist please.”

Harry whimpered a little. “It hurts.” he said. “Yes I was careful.”

Louis nodded. “Okay, some pain is normal. We’re going to do another X-Ray to make sure it’s healing right.” After the X-Ray, Louis informed him that his fingers were healing as expected. “We’re going to put your fingers back in the splint for another week. Remember, no bending.”

“How long can I expect to be in pain?” he asked.

“So, we can expect the pain to last for like 4 weeks but you will feel the difference as time goes by. We are going to reduce the pain meds to just once a day. I would recommend you take it as an SOS, or before bed if the pain is too much to sleep off. You can take the splint off in a week, you don’t need to come see me again-”

“Aw, and I thought you liked me Dr Tomlinson,” Harry pouted.

Louis lets out a surprised laugh. “I was right about you being a cheeky fuck.” he shook his head.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to curse your patients.” Harry laughed.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “Where was I?”

Harry sighed. “In the middle of some boring medical bullshit.”

“Harry, unless you want to injure your dominant hand for the long term I would suggest you listen to the ‘boring medical bullshit’.”

Harry sighed. “Or, you know, you could give me your number and I could just annoy you with questions.” He suggested with a smirk.

“Are you flirting, Harold?” He asked, putting a hand on his hip and stepping back to look at him.

Harry laughed, “And if I am?” he asked leaning back on his uninjured hand.

Louis bit his lip. “Then uh, I would,” he sighed. “Okay, I would never do this, but again, of course, with my luck, I have no choice at all. I- uh- I know you said you aren’t keen on the idea of soulmates and stuff but-”

“Your timer ticked down as well?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis sighed and nodded. “Yeah. After I got home the night you first came in. Did yours tick down too?”

“I only noticed in the morning but yeah.” He said quietly. “To be fair, I did meet other new people too. But it feels like too much of a coincidence.”

“So, um,-” Louis’ eyes landed on the clock. “You know what, this is really unprofessional, I can’t be discussing this on the clock. Would you be open to meeting up after my shift. I have,” he breathing out slowly, “questions, obviously. I know you’re not about soulmates and stuff but I’d really appreciate it if we could just talk about it?”

Harry nodded. “I would be okay with that. Should I just meet you here?” He asked.

“Uh, I can pick you up elsewhere, or meet somewhere if you want, you don’t have to make the trip again, I can drive.” He said.

Harry nodded. “Do you want to meet at Top Pot? I hear they have great tea.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, okay. 7pm work for you?” Once Harry agreed, Louis finished briefing him about the precautions. “See you then.” He smiled nervously.

* * *

“Hi,” Louis said, sliding into the seat opposite Harry.

“Hi, long shift? You look tired.” Harry smiled.

Louis laughed, “gee, thanks,” he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s been a long week, to be honest.”

Harry made a sympathetic sound. “I ordered a pot of masala chai, I hope that’s okay, it’s stupid cold.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. I love their masala chai. I come here all the time.” He grinned, crossing his legs at the ankles. He placed his arms on the table, steepling his fingers together.

“Really? I’ve always been meaning to come here but couldn’t find the time.” Harry said.

“I feel like we’ve accidentally missed each other a fair few times.” Louis said carefully. It gave Harry enough room to pretend like it was actually just an accident or to tell him what was actually happening.

“Yeah, about that,” he said slowly, “I uh- I was straight up avoiding it to be honest.” He blurted out.

Louis smiled softly. “I kind of understand that. You were in a relationship.”

Harry bit his lip. He could take this opportunity and just let it slide. “Uhm, actually to be honest, if I was single too, I would still just have avoided the timer. I don’t, you know I’m not into the idea of soulmates. I just, fuck, okay, I mean, I don’t know how to say it because I don’t want to hurt your feelings-”

“Hey, no, please, I want you to be honest with me. If you want to straight up say ‘soulmates are bullshit, I don’t believe in the concept at all, and I don’t even want to interact with you’, please just say that. I would much rather you be honest with me.” Louis assures.

“Well, so most of the stuff you said is true. Soulmates are bullshit to me and I don’t believe in the concept, but I do want to interact with you. Like, objectively speaking, you’re attractive and if I saw you in like a bar or something I’d probably hit on you,” he smirked a little.

Louis blushed a little. “Yeah? I’m flattered, thank you, Harry.”

Harry took a deep breath, putting his hands on his table, palms down and leaning forward. “I just, if I’m honest. I’m averse to just like, kind of, being with you,” his voice lilted up at the end as if in a question, “just because I feel like I have a point to prove, like I need to kind of prove that I don’t need a soulmate for a fulfilling relationship.” Harry explained, his face flushed. The waiter brought the pot of tea and two cups. Both of them quietly thanked the waiter. Harry looked at Louis expectantly, waiting for his thoughts.

Louis took a deep breath, using pouring out tea as an excuse to think about his answer. He poured out a cup for both of them, putting a splash of milk in his. “Milk?” he asked Harry quietly.

“Just a little.” Harry bit his lip. He felt a little queasy. He didn’t know why Louis’ thoughts mattered so much to him. “No sugar.”

Louis smiled approvingly, pushing the cup towards him. “Well, I think the tea preference is just an indication that we’re soulmates.” He said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Louis, please I’m trying to be serious here,” Harry pleaded softly. His lips did twitch a little with the hint of a smile which Louis took as a positive sign.

“Sorry, love. Yes, I understand where you’re coming from. Obviously like, I can’t say, like-, well-, I can’t agree with you? Because I kind of have been waiting for my soulmate for a while. I’ve dated a fair few people but like-, I kind of knew it wasn’t going to last and we were both okay with that. I always thought that my soulmate was going to be my endgame so you saying that’s not it for you is kind of a bummer.” he admitted.

Harry bit his lip. “I just- you’re hot, right?” he said, laughing to himself. “And well-, from the little that we’ve interacted and stuff, you’re smart and you’re funny. But it’s just that, well, I don’t want to keep saying the same thing. You know my hang ups.”

Louis sipped his tea, taking a breath. “Harry, it’s not my place to tell you what to do, yeah? I can’t tell you to like, just forget what your thoughts are on soulmates as much as I’d like for you to, because I know that side of the argument and I understand it. All I want to tell you is that please think about your reasons for saying no to me. Like, you said you’d be into me without the soulmate aspect. Do you want to throw that away just to prove a point?” he asked gently. Harry fishmouthed a bit, not knowing how to answer. “Hey no! Please don’t feel obligated to answer that.” Louis placed his hand on top of Harry’s. “There’s no rush. I know this is a lot.” He said softly.

Harry smiled, relaxing a little. “I just want some time to think about it. I would like if we could casually just hang out for a while? No pressure, two lads just getting to know each other.”

Louis smiled. “Yeah, I’d totally be up for that.” He nodded, taking another sip. “I’m in no rush.” he leaned back on the chair

* * *

It didn’t take any time for them to become close. They found that they got on like a house on fire. They went from seeing each other every few days at lunches to picking each other from work. Louis would often step out of the hospital to find Harry leaning against Louis’ car holding two cups of tea. Or when Louis wouldn’t get a text back for a few hours, Louis would go over with takeout to Harry’s studio and pull him away from his designs and just sit with him and eat.

Within weeks they were going to each others’ place and watching movies together. The first time it was pretty awkward and both of them stuck to the respective corners of their couches. The second time, Harry pressed himself close to Louis. “For warmth,” he murmured softly and Louis just smiled to himself. It just became a norm from that point on. Finding excuses to be close to each other. ‘For warmth’, ‘there’s too much glare on the screen’, ‘the acoustics are better on your end’, ‘you’re hogging the popcorn’, each excuse less believable than the last.

Then there were the goodnight kisses. They started off with hugs, but quickly escalated to soft kisses pressed to each others’ cheeks. Harry just enjoyed it so much. He hated admitting it but he loved everything about Louis and the time they spent together. They were also checking up on each other a lot via texts. _Did you get home okay? Did you eat lunch? Did you sleep well last night?_

Every day Harry’s need to prove a point reduced. He enjoyed Louis’ company so much that he felt kind of foolish denying himself that happiness for the sake of a point that he could see being proved wrong empirically. It didn’t take too long before Harry felt ready. He knew what he wanted and it was Louis. He was still vehemently against the idea of soulmates but god, Louis was just, everything. And he was ready to talk about it. _dinner tonight?_ He texted Louis.

_sure, yours or mine?_

_whatever you want. miss you._ Harry didn’t even care how needy he sounded. He enjoyed his company so much it was crazy.

_aw, miss you too. come over at 6. new undoing episode today._

Harry blushed at the text, feeling a little silly. At some point they went from watching movies to watching TV shows together and somehow that felt more… constant, solid, continuous. Like there would be more to come. _omg i almost forgot! i’ll be there._

Harry took a deep breath, looking around the house. He wondered if he should make dessert. He was pretty positive Louis wouldn’t say no to wanting to start dating and after Alec breaking up with him he just lost some joy and love for cooking. He opened up a private tab on his phone and shamefully googled romantic desserts. His eyebrows rose in interest at the bittersweet chocolate souffle but he continued to scroll. “Yes,” He exhaled. “Chocolate profiteroles.” He murmured, pulling up the recipe and getting to work.

* * *

Harry grinned, hugging Louis tightly and kissing his cheek. “Hi” he murmured softly. Louis smiled, squeezing at his waist.

“Hi, missed you.” he mumbled softly, pushing his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry hummed happily. “Missed you more,” he pulled back with a warm smile, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Made something for after dinner, gonna go put it in the freezer, yeah?” he said, walking in. “Did you make something or is it takeout again?” He teased, putting the box in the freezer.

“I made pasta.” He said. “My diet is not that bad, Harold. You come into _my_ house and insult _my abilities_? Very cruel.”

Harry laughed. “Aw, come on Doctor, laughter is the best medicine. I just like to tease you.”

Louis shook his head fondly and got out two plates and served up the pasta. “Wine?” he asked.

Harry let out a pleased “Mmmm”. He hip checked Louis. “Wine? I’m being spoiled. What do you want, huh? Fishing for something?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis laughed. “You’re so annoying.” he rolled his eyes, pulling out two wineglasses and pouring out generous servings. “Go turn on the telly and get the blankets.” Harry grinned, getting out the fluffy deep blue weighted blanket. Louis took the food and drinks to the table. “Harold, I’m starting to think you just come over for my blanket.”

Harry blushed. “Yep, guilty as charged. Not for telly, not for cuddles, just for this blanket,” he smirked, getting under the blanket and reaching for his wine.

Louis rolled his eyes. “If you spill wine on my blanket, I’m kicking you out.” He said, getting under the blanket too and turning on the latest episode. Harry cuddled up to him, fitting himself under Louis’ arm. “What’s your excuse today?” Louis asked softly, running his fingers through Harry’s hair gently.

Harry met his eyes confidently. “I wanted to.” He said. Louis couldn’t help the smile breaking across his face.

“Okay,” he said softly.

“You have such a lovely smile.” Harry teased, poking his cheek, making him laugh out loud.

“Shh, I’m trying to watch TV,” he murmured, feeling a warmth in his belly. Things were going well.

They watched the episode and ate in relative silence, excitedly talking about it once it ended and bouncing theories about it off each other. They finally settled into a comfortable, content silence. They took a few deep breaths, calming down from their excited spiel. “Dessert?” Harry asked softly.

Louis nodded. “Yes, please.” he nodded. Harry got them out and showed what he had. “Profiteroles?” Louis asked excitedly.

Harry bit his lip. “Yeah, but with chocolate ice cream. I know you don’t like, like, cream and stuff.”

Louis smiled warmly. “Yes, you’re right.” He nodded, opening his mouth for one.

“Me feeding you? Bit romantic if you ask me.” Harry said smugly, giving him one anyway and taking one for himself.

Louis laughed. “Haz, we were just cuddled up, having wine and dinner. I think we’re going to be fine just feeding dessert to each other.” Harry shrugged with a happy smile. “This is really lovely though, thank you so much.” he said with a genuine smile.

“Yeah? You like it?” he asked eagerly.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, it’s great! No wonder you make fun of my cooking. You’re a god in the kitchen.”

Harry whined. “Noooo, Louis, it’s just a joke. I’m very appreciative of what you do. The pasta was brilliant.” he said, squeezing his hands reassuringly.

Louis smiled. “I know, I’m just kidding, H.” He said softly, squeezing back. Louis went for seconds on the profiteroles while Harry psyched himself up.

“So, um, can we talk, Lou?” Harry asked gently once Louis finished eating.

Louis felt his blood go cold a little. “Yeah of course, go for it, please.” He said, sitting up attentively.

“I think we-, I think we discussed me needing time before I decided what I want out of this. And I think I know what I want.” He said slowly, wringing his hands together. Louis nodded, encouraging him to go on. “I want to date you, Louis. I honestly feel like we’re kind of there already, but I want it to be official. I like you. A lot. Spending time with you makes me happy.”

Louis smiled widely. “Yeah? I’d really like that, Harry. Spending time with you makes me very happy, too.” He said softly, reaching out to touch his face. Harry smiled brightly leaning into Louis’ hand. “Can I kiss you?” Louis asked, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s cheek gently. Harry nodded with a blush. Louis leaned in, softly pressing their lips together, tasting the wine and the profiterole and just, Harry. Louis pulled away, opening his eyes slowly, smiling radiantly at Harry.

“Another episode?” Harry asked with a smile, biting his lip. He was already pressing himself to Louis’ side.

Louis nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He wrapped him up in a tight cuddle. “Don’t need an excuse anymore.” Louis murmured in his ear, kissing his temple.

Harry smiled, hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. “No, I don’t.” Harry pressed a kiss to his neck. “No, I do not.” he repeated contently.


End file.
